el secreto del amor
by Itzel Higurashi
Summary: Rin espera la llegada de sesshomaru ya que por tanto tiempo ella no lo a visto pero tiene una nueva ribal llamada Luna que luchara por el amor de el


EL SECRETO DEL AMOR

CAPITULO 1: EL ENCUENTRO

Después de todo lo ocurrido Rin se decidió quedar con Kaede y Sesshomaru se fue a buscar poder para construir su propio reinado.

Pararon 20 años después.

Por otro lado en un palacio muy cercano al de la madre de Sesshomaru Irasue. Se mudaba una familia. En él, vivía Mitsuki el padre, Mizuki la madre y su única hija Luna. Era una familia de demonios.

Era una mañana muy calurosa cuando de pronto Kaede le dice a Rin.

- Rin ya despiértate ya salió el sol. Rin tan perezosa le contesto.

-no tengo ganas, tengo sueño. Pasaron unas horas se bañó, vistió y salió al pueblo a comprar cosas con su amiga llamada Naomi. Ella muy ansiosa le pregunta a Rin.

-¿oye Rin que paso con el muchacho que te protegía de niña? Rin contesto:

-no se ya tiene mucho tiempo que no lo veo ya ni siquiera me viene a ver. Naomi le dijo:

-y si ya tiene novia o está casado, ella le contesta ¿ni siquiera lo digas él es mío solo mío?

Se despidió Rin de Naomi y paso a visitar a Kagome e inuyasha.- como estas Rin dijo Kagome. –muy bien respondió ella. Rin le pregunta a inuyasha:-inuyasha tú no has hablado o has visto al señor Sesshomaru es que ya tiene mucho tiempo que no lo veo. Él le respondió –no ya tiene mucho tiempo que yo tampoco lo veo tal vez ya hasta se murió. Ella le responde –no lo diga ni de broma con una la grima en la cara.

Sesshomaru hijo nos invitaron a un baile de disfraces de la nueva familia la que se mudó cerca de nosotros .Sesshomaru le contesta –y que yo no pienso ir tu sabes que yo no soy de fiestas o mucho mas de bailes.

Irasue le contesta –hijo tienes que ir quieras o no es tu deber como el hijo del comandante demonio incluyendo a inuyasha pero él no importa.

Sesshomaru le contesta –está bien voy a ir pero solo un rato.

No te preocupes Rin yo no creo que le allá pasado nada a Sesshomaru o me equivoco inuyasha, no te equivocas kagome.

Ya te vas Rin le pregunta kagome, Rin le contesta ya kaede me está esperando y luego se preocupa por mí ya saben que desde que el señor Sesshomaru me dejo aquí ella se a echo cargo de mí y no me gusta preocuparla ya me voy adiós.

Kagome le responde: vuelve pronto cuando quieras.

Ya llegue kaede le contesta Rin a ella. Y kaede le responde - que bueno una cosa donde estuviste. - ella le responde con inuyasha y kagome porque alguien me vino a buscar. No por responder kaede a bueno ella le dice Rin no te ilusiones esperando al señor Sesshomaru quien sabe dónde este entiendes, si él quisiera ya te hubiera venido a ver poro no… si kaede le interrumpió para que ya no digiera más del (no me voy a dar por vencida nunca yo sé que algún día no muy lejano el señor Sesshomaru vendrá a buscarme) piensa Rin.

Era una noche muy tranquila cuando de pronto tocó el sirviente la puerta: señor Sesshomaru su madre lo está esperando dice que se dé prisa. Le contesta Sesshomaru dile a mi madre que ya voy. Está bien joven, le contesta el sirviente.

En la puerta del palacio de la familia Mitsuki llego Sesshomaru y su madre como tal los recibieron.

Entre sueños Rin soñaba con Sesshomaru cuando de pronto despertó gritando y kaede tan preocupada de pregunta a Rin: ¿Qué sucede, te pasa algo? No le contesta ella.

Mientras que en la fiesta Sesshomaru se encontró con la hija /Luna/ quien ella al verlo se enamoró profundamente de él, mientras que él pensaba en Kagura quien ya estaba

Muerta por la culpa de Naraku cuando de pronto al ver a Luna se le vino a la mente la imagen de Rin quien él había cuidado protegido y salvado.

Y dijo (esa cara es Rin) como Luna se parecía mucho a Rin la confundió y se acercó a ella preguntándole como se llamaba, Luna tan nerviosa pensó (estará mirándome a mí pero porque) tan nerviosa salió corriendo del balcón tratando de perder a Sesshomaru el tan decidido averiguar si era Rin la siguió tratando de alcanzarla pero la perdió al irse se quedó mirando tratando de encontrarla pero no hasta que se fue con Irasue su madre.

Era una mañana muy tranquila cuando toco Naomi y dijo con una voz muy quedita:

-Rin estas ahí ella tan adormilada le contesta –que paso que necesitas, ella le dice –vamos a pasear anda corre para que te distraigas acompáñame si Rin la contesta – vamos

Pero antes vamos a un lugar si ella le responde está bien (donde quedra ir Rin no entiendo pero bueno ya ni modo eso me pasa por venirla a ver)

Sesshomaru hijo que pasa desde que volvimos de la fiesta no dejas de estar pensando en quien sabe quién (que le ocurrirá a Sesshomaru espero que no se allá acordado de esa humana llamada Rin, ya tanto tiempo ha pasado y no se había acordado de ella que abra pasado ayer) pensaba Irasue su madre.

Nada madre estoy muy bien voy a caminar por ahí ahorita regreso, a donde vas él le responde luego regreso –hijo espera

Kaede arrato regreso voy con Naomi, kaede le responde –no llegues tarde ella le dice –no te preocupes cuando de pronto al salir de la casa voltio y vio al señor Sesshomaru ella muy sorprendida le dijo señooor Sesshomaru.

Notas de la autora:

Espero que les guste el comienzo de esta historia del anime o manga INUYASHA que trata de lo que paso después de toda la serie pero especialmente trata de Sesshomaru Rin y de un nuevo personaje mujer llamada luna la cual se enamora de Sesshomaru espero que les guste el comienzo gracias…


End file.
